I was dreaming
by wayofthepen
Summary: The crew is sleeping, and something draws Aya's attention. Razer doesn't appreciates the intrusion, but takes the opportunity to ask her something without the others overhearing.


Aya's system hummed silently, processing the myriad bits of information fed to her by sensors internal and external as she glided through the void. There was little else to do, as it was mid-sleep cycle for her crew, the corridors darkened to approximate nightfall.

One reading caught her attention. Internal. Organic. Abnormal.

Falling from their compartment in the ceiling, Aya assembled her robotic body and moved to get a closer look.

* * *

In his quarters, Razer tossed and turned in his sleep. He was dreaming old dreams, of home, family, loss, pain, a woman…

A hand reaching towards him…

His ring erupted with crimson flame, brought to bear on his attacker. It split the darkness and let him see Aya, her hand on his shoulder. She didn't move, or even flinch, at the lethal power inches from her skull.

"What are _you_ doing in here?"

"I detected irregularities in your vital signs, and came to investigate."

"Irreg…I was only dreaming."

Razer lowered his ring. The red flames flickered and died, leaving the only light in the room the glow of Aya's Lantern-fuelled circuitry.

"You appeared to be in great distress."

"It's nothing you need to be concerned about. Now leave."

Razer scowled at her, to no effect. Aya didn't move.

"Didn't you hear me?"

"I cannot leave unless you release me."

Razer startled when he realized his other hand had tightly gripped Aya's. He had instinctively wrenched it away, twisting it to put her off-balance and vulnerable to a counter-attack. He relaxed his grip, and Aya straightened herself without comment and went to leave.

"W-wait!"

Aya paused, her hand raised to the console next to the door. Razer stood up and approached, but held off looking directly at her. It wasn't until he was within arm's reach that he stopped, tensed and shaking, before looking her in the eyes.

"Aya, did you…Your face, it makes you…resemble my wife. Did you…"

"The details of her appearance were recorded in my memory banks, after interfacing with the memory-probe in order to contact you. When I constructed my robotic body, it was the only high-resolution image of a female I possessed, and was used as a template."

"I…see."

"Does it make you uncomfortable? I can alter my appearance if you wish."

In the darkness, Aya could see Razer scrutinizing her. He had done so many times before, surreptitiously looking at her face when it appeared her attention was elsewhere. Naturally, her awareness was not limited to humanoid parameters, being fully aware of and having documented every such instance thanks to her internal sensors. Aya had been programmed primarily as a navi-computer, and had little knowledge of psychology. It seemed to be a very important matter, however, and Aya waited patiently for his response.

"Don't bother. It's not important."

She drew conflicting conclusions based on her observations of Razer's behavior so far, but if he had no objections, there was ultimately no reason to alter her chassis. A subroutine pinged her main system, and she raised a hand and placed it on Razer's chest. He didn't seem to notice.

"I told you, it was just a dream. Now if there's nothing else, leave so I can get back to sleep."

"Why do you tell me to leave only after making an effort to restrain me?"

"What?"

Aya looked downwards, and Razer followed her gaze. His hand was over Aya's own, holding it in place. He couldn't remember doing that. He stood there in disbelief, mentally commanding his arm to return to his side. It was a long moments before it reluctantly obeyed, fingers stretching to prolong the contact with Aya's artificial skin for a fraction of a moment longer.

"Your life signs appear to have returned to their normal parameters. I will now return to my other functions."

"I'll…see you tomorrow, then."

Framed by the dim light from the hallway, Aya looked back from the doorway with something like puzzlement on her face.

"I am the ship, Razer. I am always 'here' if you require me."

The door closed, and she was gone. Razer stumbled back to his bed, falling into it. He turned over, hearing the quiet hum of engines and circuitry around him. Just for a moment in his mind, he truly connected the ship with the person, ever-present and all around him.

And slept, peacefully.

* * *

_I'__ve held up screenshots of Aya and Razer's wife side-by-side, and you know, I just can't shake the feeling of a resemblance, even with the relatively simple CGI the show uses._

_Of course, I've been shipping them every since the scene they tell each other they looked fine, so maybe it's just that._


End file.
